Out for a Ride
by Puurr
Summary: Chapter FOUR! A Claoked man with dark magic is threatening the Fellowship now and he left a note. A hobbit will die on the first day of the first week and others will follow. It is up to the Fellowship to save themselves!
1. A nice ride

Out for a Ride  
  
By: Fairylady  
  
E-Mail: bite_me3500@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG for language, but not too much written. It is only the Dwarf!  
  
A/N: Well, here is a good hearted story! Some swear words, but nothing much. Reviews are very nice and I LOVE them!! Enjoy!  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Riding fast upon Arod with Gimli holding onto him from behind Legolas smiled as he felt freedom course through his blood and his long blond hair flowing behind him. A new strength flowed through his body and it made him push Arod into a faster run across the land of Gondor.  
  
It had been nearly a year since the War of the Ring had haunted the lands of Middle-Earth and the young Elf felt pure joy that peace was now growing in the land. Almost all the damage from the war had been fixed and new trees and cities grew in the land.  
  
Behind the smiling Elf was Gimli, son of Gloin, cursing in Dwarven as he clung tighter to the Elf in front of him. "Slow this damned beast down you crazy Elf! I am not one for running horses! Damn creatures!"  
  
"What is the problem, Master Dwarf?" Legolas asked with humor in his musical voice. "Does Arod go to fast for your liking?"  
  
"Of course this blasted beast is going to fast! I am a Dwarf! And if your pointed ears didn't hear my saying almost a year ago let me say it again! Horses and Dwarfs do not mix!" Laughter flowed in the air from the Elf as he laughed at Gimli's words. Leaning forwards, Legolas softly spoke some Elven words into Arod's ear and smiled with satisfaction as Arod ran even faster, which earned many curses from Gimli.  
  
Feeling the wind rush past him, Legolas slowly released Arod's mane and began to stretch his arms out away from his body. He leaned back slightly and tilted his head back as he closed his eyes and smiled, but his movement surprised the Dwarf and he quickly tightened his grip around the Elf's waist tighter almost cutting off the Elf's air.  
  
Within the matter of seconds both Legolas and Gimli fell from the back of Arod and on to the ground with a hard thump. Legolas was able to roll and come out unhurt and Gimli was able to come out of it unhurt as well, but the Dwarf was raging mad.  
  
Quickly Gimli ran over to his Elven friend, worry slowly taking him over when his saw his friend's shaking body, but anger surged through him as he heard the light laughter of the Elf. "What are you laughing about, you crazy Elf? I see nothing funny about falling off a horse again!"  
  
"Ai, I do!" Legolas paused as he laughter some more. "I have never fallen off a horse before. This is my first time ever!" Light laugher filled the air and Gimli shook his head, but his anger slowly left when he thought about an Elf falling off his horse.  
  
"Come on now, get up and call your horse so we can start back and I can tell this to Aragorn over a cup of Malt Beer!" Gimli laughed a bit as he looked at Legolas' face change from playful to serious.  
  
"You would not dare."  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
"Not if you know that I would tell the tale of you running around after a female Elf when you were drunk." Legolas smiled as Gimli growled at him. "A tale for a tale?"  
  
"You are a tricky Elf," Gimli grumbled. "Fine, I will not tell the tale, but anyone finds out about me and that female Elf than this tale gets out."  
  
"Find, but I must tell you it would get many laughs with the poetry and songs you were reciting to her!" Legolas laughed and quickly got up as Gimli tried to tackle the Elf, but missed.  
  
"Damn Elf," the Dwarf shook his head as he quickly followed the Elf toward Arod, who had stopped further down the field.  
  
"Come Gimli! Aragorn will be waiting for us and Arwen will not want us to arrive at the celebrations with field grass in our hair! And you might miss your beer if you do not hurry up!" Legolas laughed and quickly got on to Arod's back and patiently waited for his Dwarven friend to get to where Arod stood with a smile upon his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N: I am still working on Hunger and Deceit and Paralyzing Devotion, but I want to post this! Reviews are GREAT, but remember, I hate Flamers and I will punish all who flame. Thank you. 


	2. The Feast

****

Out for a Ride

Chapter Two: The Feast

Fairylady

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *Pouts* I wish I could have Legolas, but I can not. Only in my dreams (Which are very good!)

A/N: Ok, I have finally got this going. The results for the poll thing I posted up are:

Action/adventure/humor/drama

Aragorn in it

Other Fellowship characters/Haldir/Eomer/Merry & Pippin

No death/other character's death

A lot of blood and guts

New enemy

Torture mentioned, but not written/torture with a lot of blood and guts

Legolas & Gimli torture

Legolas poisoned/Gimli poisoned

No mary-sues/no slash/no romance

Some of those were ties so I had to double them up and as I looked at the results I decided to make this into a series so I can do everything. That will be fun, but I have no clue what to call it. I need some help with that. Come up with an idea for a series name review or e-mail me. 

Reviews:

I am not sure what to write to all of ya for voting, but I have to say THANK YOU A BUNCH!!! It help a lot and I will try to write what you all want! For voting and reviewing, I am still going to put your names up. Ok, here it goes: The Balrog of Altena, Stephanie-Lou, MoroTheWolfGod, Rynn, Starfleet Hobbit, Firebird, and Tursiops. ****

************************

Arod galloped into the streets of Gondor with a great ease and slowed down to a trot. Both of his riders were talking about different things as the semi-packed streets began to empty caused of the sun falling beneath the horizon. Music could be heard echoing through the streets as the feast held by King Elessar in honor of his two best friends coming back to Gondor after several months of no word. Both men and women of the court shouted cheers as the feast began.

"You blasted Elf! We are late and just because you wanted to fall off you damn horse!" Gimli roared as be began to curse in his own language.

"Aye, we are a bit late, Master Dwarf, but I dare not think that all the malt beer will be gone nor will Aragorn be mad at us."

"It might not be gone, but close! These humans do not know _how_ to drink beer right! Just like you Elves!"

"We Elves might not know how to drink beer the way you Dwarves do, but we know how to drink and pick or wine." Legolas spoke with just as much stubbornness as the dwarf behind him, but he continued to smile at the conversation he and Gimli were having.

"Wine is weak compared to beer. When we get to the feast you are going to have a mug of beer with me and we will see who is can hold his drink!" Gimli laughed.

"Only if you sit down and have a cup of wine with me, my friend, and one of my choice." Legolas challenged.

"Ha, you will find that Dwarfs can hold more then your pointed-ear Elves!" 

They conversation continued as Legolas lead Arod to the palace stables and put Arod in his own area before heading with Gimli towards the King's hall. Passing by guards and other members of the court, the two friends finally came to the hall that the feast was being held at and were immediately met by a grand cheer that made even Gimli wince at the noise.

"Gimli! Legolas! It is so wonderful that you two have come at last!" Arwen rushed towards them and hugged each one of them. "I am sorry that I was not able to met you before, but I was busy with other business with Éowyn in Osgiliath."

"All is forgiven, Dear Arwen. No one could ever not forgive a fair Queen like you." Legolas smiled as Arwen hit his arm playfully. 

"Oh Legolas, if Aragorn heard you speaking like that he might challenge you to a duel!" Arwen laughed as she took Legolas and Gimli by an arm and guided them towards a tall man with dark hair. "Estel, we have finally found our missing guests of honor."

Turning around, Aragorn grinned as he walked over towards his wife and smiled at his two friends, who both stood on either side of Arwen. "Legolas! Gimli! I am glad you two finally decided to come back! If it hadn't been for Arwen here I would have already sent a search party for you two."

"Just blame the blasted Elf. He wanted to know what it was like to fall off his horse. It made me late for the feast and getting a nice mug of malt beer!" Gimli laughed loudly and sneaked a glance at Legolas, who was glaring at him through slanted eyes.

"You...fell off...your horse?" Aragorn asked while he was trying to hold back his laughter. Arwen was already laughing softly beside Legolas while she tried to hide it with unnatural coughs. 

"Aye," Legolas sighed, "I fell off Arod, but it was all the Dwarf's fault for cutting off my air."

"It wasn't my fault that you decided to ride with no hands!"

"No hands? Legolas you weren't holding your arms out while your horse was running full speed again, were you?" Aragorn stifled a laugh as he watched his best friend roll his eyes.

"Aye, I was. It made me feel free from everything for the short time I was able to do it." 

"Again? You mean you have done that before? You blasted Elf! How many times _have_ you fallen off a horse?" Gimli shouted as he moved to stand in front of Legolas.

"Like I told you in the field, Master Dwarf. That was my first time ever falling off a horse. It was...exhilarating." With a grunt from Gimli, the three other friends began to laugh hard and after a few moments began to settle down once more. 

Gimli shook his head as he looked at his three friends before moving forward and grabbing Legolas' hand. "Come on lad! You said that you would sit with me and have a mug of beer! I want my drink now without any more laughing before it!"

"Aye and you said that you would sit with me and have a cup of wine, too. Choose the beer, my dwarf friend and I will choose the wine." Looking back at Aragorn and Arwen, Legolas winked at them before disappearing into the crowd with Gimli pulling him along.

****

************************************

A/N: There you all are. The second chapter of this story and of this series. Remember that I need some help with ideas about a name for the series! Oh and a follow writer has started writing fanfictions for Lord of the Rings and her story is funny even though it is Drama/Tragedy. Her name is VooDoo and her story's name is Hero's or Zero's? It is good. Read it and review for she only has about three reviews I think. One other thing, does anyone know Elven swear words? I was swore at in Elvish for saying that Legolas was going to kill the whole fellowship in another story of mine and I was swore at. I have no clue what it means so If you all can send me some swear words and their meanings! Flamers are punished and reviewers are rewarded!

^__^


	3. The Stranger

****

Out for a Ride

Chapter Three: The Stranger

Fairylady

A/N: Long wait, but the chapter is a good size. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!! Thank you for being patient with me.

Reviews:

MoroTheWolfGod: Thanks for reviewing and the welcome!

Firebird4: There are some really good stories that I have read with a lot of Legolas and Gimli friendship fics. I would have to look it up, but I think the author is She-Cat. Not sure. Read those, there good.

Tursiops1: Sorry things have Not really gone the way we agreed! I have been working a lot! I will try to read your stories and review them! I will, I will, I will!!!! Promise!

Stephanie-Lou: UPDATED!!! No problem! I love reviewing when I can. It was good talking to you! Hope to do it once more when I am free! Most likely the weekends.

The Balrog of Altena: I have updated once more! Cheer! Clap!! Celebrated!

Rynn: The poisoning and the torture will be coming very soon. Yep, you are correct! Ale was the name of beer back in those old days when people carried swords everywhere! The one reason I asked about Elven curse words is because a reviewer cursed at me in Elvish and I had (and still don't) no idea what it means!!! Yea, I think I am using Qenyan. I think. DON'T DIE!! Here the update is! Thanks.

Kelly L. K: Updated chapter! Legolas is drunk! Aragorn wants to kill! And Gimli can't walk straight! Going to be funny!

************************

"Aye and you said that you would sit with me and have a cup of wine, too. Choose the beer, my dwarf friend and I will choose the wine." Looking back at Aragorn and Arwen, Legolas winked at them before disappearing into the crowd with Gimli pulling him along...

...A song sung by both Elf and Dwarf together was a rare sight for all, but a drunk Elf and Dwarf was even stranger! For those who knew the two friends it wasn't unusual as they sung a favorite song that made the Gondorian King blush!

__

"He wrote that poem and kicked that tree!

No one knew what he was to be!

The poem he wrote was for a girl he broke!

What a fool he could choke!

Singing a song in the middle of the night!

He sung it with out a tune in the write!

Twelve mugs he had of the strongest ale!

Made him fall for another male!"

Legolas and Gimli bursted out laughing and Legolas almost ell out of his chair. Neither could control his laughter and so forth could not complete the song yet.

It would not have been so funny if Aragorn had not returned to his throne and was looking at his two friends with revenge glowing in his eyes. Arwen could not help but laugh at the sight of two-of-the-three hunters were singing while being completely drunk and the third sending death threats to them with his eyes.

When Legolas and Gimli started off another song, Arwen knew that it was time to send her friends up to their rooms. They were too drunk to hang around the party any more. 

Moving with the grace of her people, Arwen walked up to two friends and place a hand on both of their shoulders.

"It is time for you two to go up and rest. There will be drinks tomorrow wanting for you."

"We do not need to go up and *hiccup* rest," Gimli bellowed loudly. "There is ale and Elven wine enough for me here! I will not *hiccup* I will not leave it be sitting here alone with no one to pay attention to it!"

Arwen made a face at the drunk dwarf before looking at one of her oldest best friends. "Legolas, will you not talk scene into your Dwarf friend? You both need to go up and rest before anymore ale or Elven wine is consumed," She spoke calmly.

Legolas' eyes twinkled and a small smile popped to the Elf's face. "You need not to worry, mellonnin. I will make sure that Gimli and myself get up to our rooms before the sun rises again." 

"Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Gloin, you both with march right up to your rooms and get some rest. I will not torture my guards or any of my people with the task of carrying you two up to your rooms—Now."

"Arwen, we will be able to stay down here until the end of—"

"NOW! No arguing, Legolas. Gimli shut your mouth before anything comes out of it. If you two are not up in five minutes, I will bring Aragorn over—"

"Your Majesty! The guards of the north side of the city have attacked!" A wounded guard came running in and knelt down before Aragorn. "All have been injured in some way and seven were killed. The man. The cloaked man! He—he used magic! Black magic!"

"Calm down, Boviane. Tell me exactly what happened." Aragorn spoke calmly, but Arwen could see the anger in her husband's eyes. Legolas, who had sobered up almost immediately, stood next to Arwen and pushed through the crowd to get to Aragorn.

Gimli fell off the chair he had been sitting on and struggled to get onto his feet to follow the two Elves. He cursed when he wobbled around and couldn't walk straight, but he refused to allow that blasted Elf find out what was happening without him.

The guard, Boviane, chugged down the cup of water that was given to him and stared at his sovereign. "The cloaked man, he was so different. His voice was raspy and his hands were almost like skeletons, but with a thin layer of skin stuck to the bones. He was grasping a strange string that would grow and slash at our guards and either whip them or keep a hold on them till _he_ would come and slash at them with his sword.

'The sword itself must have been evil or poisoned because almost every man that was cut by that—that sword! Every man! Either died or are writhing in pain at this very moment!"

"Are the men still at the attack site?" Aragorn asked with fear and sorrow in his voice.

"No, another squadron of guards came running at the sound of us screaming and yelling. They helped us fight back and bring all the injured and killed guards. If it hadn't been for the other squadron, I am sure that ours would have been completely slaughtered.

'One of the guards, he was able to fight for a long time, was right next to the cloaked man and was found with a note half way in his hand and half way out. This is the note."

Reaching out for the note in the guard's hand, Aragorn looked up at his wife and two friends before looking down and reading the note.

__

By the first night of the first week,

A hobbit will fall.

By the second day of the second week,

A dwarf will fall.

By the third day of the third week,

An Elf will fall.

There will be twelve deaths in the time of twelve weeks.

The first three have been given.

If you, King of Gondor, can save your friends, you are worthy.

If one dies in anyway that I choose, you will suffer and the crown will be taken away.

Tomorrow is the first night of the first week, Aragorn.

Aragorn looked up from the note and looked at his friends. He had one day. One day to get to the Shire and try to protect all of his friends. One day...

****

************************************

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know, sorry about the long wait. I've been working! Next one coming soon!

QUESTION!! Is _Gondorian _a word?

Flamers get punished! HA HA HA HA!!!!

Reviewers get rewarded!!!!!!!

****

^__^


	4. The Ride for Life

****

Out for a Ride

Chapter Four: The Ride for Life

Fairylady

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! I am working hard on updating sooner! The sooner the better! He he! Also more reviews! If you all haven't noticed, I am review freak! But hey! Who isn't?

Reviews:

balrog of altenna: THANK YOU FOR HOLDING ON FOR JUST A BIT LONGER!!! I warmed my heart when you said that! I sure hope this will be good! I just hope everyone stays for the revealing of the cloaked man.

Sirithiliel: I am reading your story(ies) and so far they are good. You will just have to wait a bit for a review from me because school started and homework everyday! It royally sucks. Glad you like Hunger and Deceit and Deception.

Dís: Sorry, Aragorn doesn't save the hobbits, but some one else does! Can't tell, you must read! Yes, who dares to threaten the Fellowship! How dare they! It will ome soon enough and hopefully it will shock you all!

Fiwen2: I hope one of them becomes your favorite! It makes my insides turn with glee!

Lady Tsuru: You like mysteries? Well, read more if you wish because I will write more.

Thank You reviewers! Oh, here is a little clue to the Cloaked man. You know him.

************************

__

By the first night of the first week,

A hobbit will fall.

By the second day of the second week,

A dwarf will fall.

By the third day of the third week,

An Elf will fall.

There will be twelve deaths in the time of twelve weeks.

The first three have been given.

If you, King of Gondor, can save your friends, you are worthy.

If one dies in anyway that I choose, you will suffer and the crown will be taken away.

Tomorrow is the first night of the first week, Aragorn.

By the first night of the first week,

A hobbit will fall...

Aragorn was in such a desperate position that life seemed to be falling all around him. Legolas and Gimli had already volunteered to ride to the Shire and protect their friends.

There was no stopping the two. Legolas had given Gimli some plants to chew on that would get rid of the alcohol consumed and its affect on the body. Now Aragorn didn't have to know how his Elven friend had recovered so quickly from the ale, mead, and wine.

Arwen had gone up to their rooms after hearing the note. She was still in shock from this new enemy they were facing. They had no name, no face, and no knowledge about the Cloaked man.

For Aragorn, nothing seemed right anymore. His two best friends had left hours earlier and dawn was just coming to the white city with a new light that could brighten anyone's heavy heart. But Aragorn was not so lucky for that one simple gift.

*Meanwhile*

Legolas sat on the back of Arod with Gimli in front of him guiding the horse through the lands at a very rapid speed. They had no time to waste, Legolas knew. Aragorn was counting on him to get to the Shire, he was counting on him to help their small friends.

Gimli sat with his eyes shut tight and hung onto Arod's mane with a death grip. He could tell by the way that Legolas sat that the Elf was thinking about what would happen if they fail. They couldn't, Gimli knew that and he was sure that Legolas knew that as well. 

They had traveled for hours and it surprised Gimli that Arod could endure so much. In the horse's eyes was the same determination as his master had and the horsed didn't stop racing towards the Shire until they reached the very location of two of the hobbits.

"Merry! Pippin," Legolas yelled. His voice still fair, but urgency covered every word. "Come quickly! We must gather together with Samwise and Frodo!"

"Legolas?" Pippin spoke through a mouth full of cake. "What is the problem?" 

"We must ride to Frodo and Samwise and make sure to stay in a group. There is pressing news in Gondor that all of the Fellowship must come and take part in."

"Like what kind of pressing news?" Merry stepped out from behind Pippin and stared at Legolas and Gimli. His eyes already said that he would join, but he wanted more information.

"Within a note sent by a cloaked man it said _by the first night of the first week,_

A hobbit will fall. Today is the first night of the first week. We have until sundown to get you all gathered up safely and on the road to Gondor."

Fear and understanding suddenly rushed into Merry and Pippin's faces and they took off to the back of their two-hobbit holes and came back with three ponies.

"One for Gimli. We are sorry Legolas that we do not have a bigger pony—or even a horse—for you."

"It is fine. Gimli, stay here with Merry and Pippin. I will return shortly with Frodo and Samwise."

Helping his dwarf friend off of Arod, Legolas made sure Gimli was next to the hobbits before nodding and patting Arod on the neck, sending the horse into another neck-breaking speed.

Gimli sighed when he looked over towards the tree-covered sunset. They had a half-an-hour at most. He knew his friend would be getting to the other two hobbits just when the sun would set. The very moment when evil can start attacking.

Legolas pushed Arod faster and faster. He needed more time! It was too long of a ride to the Shire from Gondor! Aragorn put all of his trust on Legolas's shoulders and by the Valor! Legolas wasn't going to disappoint him now!

Bag Ends was close now. All Legolas needed was a few more minutes! But just when he thought they had reached it in time, the sun went down and a powerful force of black magic came crashing into Arod and Legolas.

Arod went flying across the grass and didn't get up after that. Legolas stared in horror when his faithful companion didn't move again. With a cry full of pain, Legolas pushed himself off the ground and looked around for the dark force. Nothing but shadows surrounded him, so he took off towards the front door of Bag Ends and slammed into its wood. Splinters of wood went crashing to the floor and made it dangerous to cross the floor without shoes on.

"Frodo! Samwise! Frodo!" Legolas began to search the entire house, but stopped suddenly when he smelt the smell of tobacco being smoked. From the large amounts of smoke rings coming from the kitchen, Legolas knew that he had found the two hobbits.

"Frodo. Samwise?" Turning the corner and gazing into the kitchen, Legolas smiled when he saw three pairs of hobbit eyes staring at him.

"Legolas?" Frodo got up from his chair. "What are you doing here? Why are you bleeding?"

Taken back by the latter of things Frodo said, Legolas took a few steps back and looked into the mirror hanging on the wall. A line of blood escaped his mouth and nose from his fall off Arod and different scraps covered his face. But the thing that worried the Elf the most was the blood coming from his ears.

Why were they bleeding? He didn't hit them nor did he hear any loud noises. Legolas pondered this for a few seconds before remembering the urgency of his being in the Shire.

"There is pressing news in Gondor that needs the attention of all of the members of the Fellowship in Gondor before the second weeks second day. I advice you to bring what you hold value to live itself and nothing more. The less we pack the faster we will travel."

"Mr. Legolas, what is the pressing matter that Aragorn would want us for?" Sam asked. His eyes brows curved forward.

"By the first night of the first week a hobbit will fall. That was on a note that a cloaked man gave to a soldier that he had attacked. But that was only part of the message. The rest will be given to you in Gondor. Right now it is the safest place to be."

"Mr. Legolas! Why would not our own homes be safe?" Rosie asked, gripping her husband's hand as she did.

"Because, my lady, I have just been attacked outside of your very home. Before the ring was destroyed the Nasgúl came in here and tried to find the ring. With all the trees around I would say this would be a very safe place, but not with dark magic."

"What about Merry and Pippin? Did you warn them?" Frodo stared up at Legolas with hope and fear.

"Yes, Gimli is with them now. Come now and bring only what you hold true to your hearts and would die for."

There was a silent nod between all of the hobbits and with that Legolas left. He needed to check on Arod, his best friend. Dark magic could be harmful to a horse, but everything inside of Legolas would not allow him to think anything but that the horse was all right.

With all of his attention directed towards the land surrounding Bag Ends, Legolas traveled to the spot his horse laid.

****

************************************

A/N: Now the big question! Should Arod live or die? Sorry to say I already know what will be happening to good old Arod.

Here is a great hint to find out whether Arod dies or not!

REVIEW!!!

Remember my policy! 

Flamers get punished! HA HA HA HA!!!!

Reviewers get rewarded!!!!!!!

****

^__^


End file.
